The Unexpected Meeting
by Good 'nuff
Summary: Just cause. Yeah, that defines it perfectly. These two dudes here were completely misunderstood and now, when someone lends them a hand, they won't back away to let their truth be known. Or part of it, anyway. Let's see what comes out of this interview after some questions are asked and some doubts cleared. Shall we? Or shall we not?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Bleach; they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**The Unexpected Meeting.**

"Well, hello everyone, my name is GN, a new writer of fanfiction world," A hooded man said while walking to a chair in the middle of a large stage, where there were another pair of chairs set to the sides of the first one. "I'm here today to bring you what many have requested from me since I started writing and that is… a good story with good characters included in it…"

The public of the theater looked at the man in complete boredom; giving a damn about whatever he was saying or wanted to show.

"And luckily, today I have thought of something that many or none of you will like, I have two guests behind scenes that will join me in a minute and…" Some people started to leave their seats. "So I present you! Albert Wesker and Sosuke Aizen!"

The people looked back in shock and returned to their seats to greet in a big round of applauses as the two guest entered from the opposite side from which the first man came and took the seats that were empty. The hooded man took a seat too and greeted the two evil characters of their respective series.

"This is rather unpleasant; I don't know why I need to do this." The blonde man said unpleasantly, eyeing the public, to which the other guy nodded.

"I agree but this is more acceptable than the prison in which I was locked for trying to control the world." The hooded man only looked quietly before clearing his throat and addressing the guests.

"Okay, I'm sure that you two already know each other since…"

"I do not know who this… mullet haired man is…" Wesker informed, eyeing Aizen while moving his chair away from him.

"And I haven't met this 'nice' man either…" Aizen only smiled creepily while doing the same.

"But… you came from behind stage together…?" The author pointed to the curtain that separated the backstage from the scenario.

"I thought he was from the staff…" Both replied monotonously.

"With the clothes you're both wearing?" Was the question as he pointed to Wesker's leather trench coat with black leather boots, gloves, pants and a short sleeve shirt all complete with his trademark sunglasses. And Aizen's… the way he looked like in his second transformation with the Hougiocu…

"It is Hōgyoku; and why did you not bother to do my attire's description?" Aizen smiled creepily at the author, sending shivers down his spine.

"Perhaps he realized who the real guest in this _thing_ called interview, is." Wesker stated before crossing his arms and doing like he didn't feel Aizen's eyes staring sharply at him.

"Thanks for the correction, Aizen…" The author, after settling himself in the hostile environment, coughed and said.

"-sama." Aizen added while interrupti - Aizen-sama added in all his great kindness for the interviewer, as the man _forgot _to add it.

"Aizen-sama, now, I'll start with the questions… what…"

"I demand an honorific as well." Wesker stated plainly, shifting in his seat.

"Lord Wesker?"

"No."

"Master Wesker?"

"No."

"King Wesker?"

"No."

"You sound like my Cuarto Espada." Aizen said, a trace of amusement in his still creepy smile.

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

Frowning, Wesker laid his eyes on the author with contained anger. "I demand this man is taken away from my presence."

"Sorry, can't do that, he is one of the guests…" The interviewer said while shrugging.

"I think he realized who the _real_ guest is." Aizen said while smiling smugly.

"I can kill you before you even notice that I got up from this chair." Wesker pushed his glasses into positing with his middle finger.

Aizen snorted, amused by the threat. "Try it."

"I already did." A hole was made in Aizen's chest but it started to heal itself after a while.

"I have the Hōgyoku implanted in me, you cannot kill me."

"Then I'll take that thing out of you and kill you afterwards."

"My subordinate tried it and I came back ten times stronger."

"How is it that you are in prison then?"

"An orange-haired boy and a blond mad-man with problems to dress himself in something other than green set me a trap."

"Then it should be no trouble for someone of my intellect, and proper dressing style, to find a way to kill you."

Aizen moved his hand lazily in the air, not paying any attention to this other threat. "Go on, you have until I get out of hell."

"How much is that?" Wesker asked, already taking notes of Aizen's persona to develop a way to kill him.

"Twenty thousand years."

"Good… more than enough."

The mullet-haired man felt a brown eyebrow quirk in wonder, staring at the blond-haired man with no trace of amusement in his face. "Are you immortal?"

"I'll find out when fifty more years have passed." The sound of coughing brought both men's attention to the other man on stage.

"As I was saying; Aizen…"

"-sama." A glare was all the author needed to not forget a second time.

"Aizen-sama, what moved you to become the evil bastard that we all love?"

"That is a simple question, I…"

"His mother sold him for drugs." Wesker answered for him.

"Nonsense, I…" Aizen tried to keep his cool and was interrupted again.

"His father _played_ with him in the shower."

"I was saying that…" He looked to Wesker for another smart reply but none came, he frowned at him and continued. "I was born with far more greater spiritual power than any of my other reaper colleagues and since I couldn't find anyone as strong as me, I took the bad side and made a plan to go to the King's reality and fight him to take his place after killing him."

"…right…what about you, Wesker?"

"I was born from high intellect parents and put into a plan to make superhuman beings that later would become the Gods of the entire world, so I was never given the chance to be a good guy."

"Then… how both of your plans failed?"

"I was curious with the orange haired kid since his father was a reaper and his mother a human, so I helped him to develop his strength to the maximum potential of evolution; this backfired on me as the kid grew too much strong to fight against and he ended up defeating me before I was able to even make the key to the King's reality…"

"So, Wesker…?" He saw Wesker taking note of what Aizen said.

"Look for an orange haired kid…"

The author sweatdropped at what he heard. "Wesker?"

"Yes, a monkey looking guy that was my… associate in the police force of a zombie-infested city and his new bitch-partner from Africa threw me to a volcano after a fight in a plane and shot me with rocket launchers from a helicopter."

"That's worse than mine."

"It is. It was hard to get the lava out of my ears and clothes." Everyone but Aizen stared oddly at Wesker.

"S-sure… Now, what can you tell us about your epic moments?" The interviewer asked after a long pause and silence.

"Epic moments?" Aizen's reply had every bit of confusion in it as Wesker's face.

"You know, the moments where you showed your greatness and superiority over your rivals and walked out victorious?"

"I still do not understand the question, but I guess saying that I liked the way I left Soul Society would be a good answer," A big screen was brought by the helpers and after it was put at the center and the people on the stage moved to have a better view, it began showing the scenes of Aizen's escape from his former home. "See? I left a Lieutenant, a Captain and a Ryoka in a near death state before leaving to continue my plan on Hueco Mundo."

"Don't forget about Hinamori and Hitsugaya in the Chamber." The scenes were showed on the screen.

"Thanks for reminding me." He smiled like he used to, sending shivers down the interviewer's spine.

"Please. I would have left by the front door and left none alive." Wesker said while watching how a dog-wolf looking humanoid was engulfed in a black box and the kid with the orange hair was cut in half.

"Now, Wesker, what about your epic moments?"

"There's too many for me to take favoritism over one alone, but I liked it when I killed Spencer and left Chris thinking that his partner was dead." The screen now showed the scene in which Chris and Jill entered the last room in a hallway and encountered Wesker with Spencer dead at his feet.

"Is that all? Your superiority is based only on your superior speed, strength, reflexes and intellect over normal humans." Aizen stated analytically after watching how Wesker moved avoiding bullets, kicked the man against a wall with little effort and strangled the woman against a pillar before fighting again with the guy.

"And yours was only about intellect, you couldn't fight against the others of your kind without inducing them into a total hypnosis."

"I defeated them all."

"Only because you had that thing implanted in your chest, mullet man."

"Before that, I was able to gather an army of hollows and make them follow my every order."

"They weren't strong enough to defeat you and as such, they didn't try it."

"Hmmm, now that you say it, I remember realizing that the power of my top three Espada together was less than mine alone."

"See? And that's why they didn't put a good fight to your enemies." The screen showed scenes from the fight of the Primera, Segunda and Tercera Espada. "But I must say that the older one with the axe was promising, perhaps if you weren't afraid of giving them more strength, he could have been a good subject and soldier to fight your enemies."

"You think? It's a shame though; he was killed in the most humiliating way possible." Screen showed a fat man with pink hair doing some teleportation thing and leaving his hand inside the Segunda. "With his own power and by a failed test subject of mine from a hundred years ago."

"True, he was too much over himself and didn't focus on the fight and his enemy's moves. That's the cause of his failure."

"W-weeeell, can we go back to the questions?" The interviewer asked after noticing that the talk was taking too long. Both men nodded and the interviewer asked while crossing his arms. "What are your plans for the near future?"

"…In case you haven't hear, I'm lock up in a prison in the depths of Hell for twenty thousand years." Aizen replied with a small frown.

"And I am dead, every cell of my body merging with the lava of an active African volcano."

"What I meant, are you looking for other jobs or something?" Both men took a moment to think about the question; Wesker being the first to answer.

"I was called to record messages that will appear in future games of RE, if they'll give me a scene in flashback situations is currently unknown to me." Wesker answered.

"And I too, was told to stay because of the flashbacks and possible new scenes for the future; it seems that I left with too many questions without answer." Aizen waved his hand in the air without a care.

Wekser nodded. "So did I."

"Anything else?" Aizen sighed and stood up while walking away from the scenario.

"I work part-time as a shampoo model." Wesker did the same but retreated in the opposite side.

"And I was called to be a stuntman in some shitty action movie."

They left with just a lone person from the public applauding them, the rest was either in shock or traumatized from what they had heard. The interviewer spat out of it and stood up to farewell his audience.

"Okay then, that's all it seems… join us next week when I'll have… I don't know… someone important I guess?"

The curtains closed and the interviewer left the stage, not knowing that the microphone was still on.

"That was horrible! I thought it would never end! And the audience! Those morons were so quiet that I thought I was alone with those freaks in there! Bring me someone less creepy next time!"

"The microphones were still on, you know?" Wesker's cold voice echoed through the speakers.

A small gasp from the interviewer was heard.

"Yes, and who are you calling a freak?" Aizen's question was the last thing heard before screams of pain and agony echoed through the entire theater and scared the audience that was quick to leave the building.

**Adieu.**


End file.
